


Dark desire

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Series: Shiptober 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: Stephen is one of the world's most renowned neuro surgeons. When mafia boss Tony Stark is inviting him for a chat, he might find more trouble than he was looking for.





	Dark desire

**Author's Note:**

> My wife wished for this and wow.. this was hard xD? She wanted a doctor/patient thing and also enjoys Alpha/Omega dynamics and somehow this came to my mind.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions as you know like people and things look, not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing as always
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback in the comments are appreciated ♡

The red envelope lay on his desk as Stephen returned to his flat after work. Shiny silver letters displayed the sender. 

** _Stark Industries_ **

The surgeon wasn't naive - he had heard enough to know what it meant. When Tony Stark called you had to answer, if you didn't fancy a bullet lodged inside your skull.

Everyone knew about Stark Industries and the man leading it. A shiny image of charity firmly installed on the outside, developing clean energy solutions and other everyday technology to make the world a better place. People adored and envied him. But inside the apple was rotten to its very core. Rumors spread word about the company still selling weapons to the highest bidders, ignorant of their intentions, generating profits beyond most people's imagination. They controlled several cities and governments with their technology, blackmailing or killing those who tried to interfere. Several investigations had been staged by the feds but they always ended in a dead end. While Stark smiled at the cameras, handing over a check for a children's hospital, his men behind the scenes enforced his criminal network, spreading his influence further into the system. He seemed untouchable.

Recently there had been a period where the man simply vanished for nearly a month. An inspirational break his left hand Virginia Potts stated in an interview. The whispers behind closed doors spoke of an abduction - a rogue ring of terrorists getting too greedy, turning his own weapons against Stark. Stephen had always tried to keep his distance from the inventor and his men. He didn't need unnecessary hassle with his 80 hour job - he became a doctor to heal, make the impossible possible and not to play butcher for some criminal. But the letter still spoke for itself. It contained an invitation to a meeting with the boss himself, vague in further details such as date and time. He grumbled quietly. So they knew where he lived. Everything was just a matter of time. Stephen hung his coat at its designated place. To panic now would not gain him anything. He had no choice but to wait.

It took a whole week, then a black limousine waited outside the hospital where he just ended his shift. The men, also dressed in black, remained silent, simply opening the car door as he approached them. "Really charming, this wouldn't happen to be a long postponed bachelor party to which you pick me up?". The firm pressure of the hand on his shoulder spoke volumes. He let himself sink into the waiting car without resistance.

Stephen had expected Stark to be many things - dangerous, highly intelligent, manipulative, cold-blooded. However, he had not expected him to be an Omega. The CEO's office was large, light-flooded and stylishly furnished, soaked with the sweet smell of his. The brunette himself sat behind the desk as the doctor was led into the room, looking at the screen of his Stark phone. It took a few seconds for him to detach his gaze and his press-tested smile flickered to life. "Well, if this isn't Dr. Stephen Strange. Your reputation really precedes you, not to mention your medical treatises. I especially liked your last one - the theory about re-fusion of nerves by willpower. I wouldn't have thought you an esoteric man, doctor, but you manage to surprise me again and again."

Stephen cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't thought the head of the company to invest time and research his background himself. The usual threats had been expected, perhaps physical violence. He tried to preserve a poker face before calmly responding. "As flattering as that may be, I don't think I'm here to discuss my theses."

An appreciative look washed over him for a moment before his counterpart made an amused noise. "I have to give you that - you don't brag around, I like that."

He rose from the leather chair and walked around the office table. Even if the other was missing 10 cm to his own height, he made up for it with charisma. His posture was upright, proud and dominant, someone who knew he didn't need to hide, with an undertone of danger. Intense brown eyes focused exclusively on him. His throat suddenly felt dry and he tried to swallow inconspicuously. There was no denying that Tony Stark was an attractive man. His face was finely cut, not too angular but also not too soft, his goatee neatly trimmed, one of his usual glasses reinforced the impression of intellect. The tailor-made suit flattered his body like a second skin, broad shoulders highlighted by it, with a subtle promise of a trained body underneath. Stark motioned for him to sit on a chair in front of the desk with a quick gesture of his fingers and without much thought he followed. He truly was a born leader. And that smell …

The doctor tried to concentrate on breathing through his mouth. The sweet smell of unbound Omega began to get to him, appealing to his primitive instincts to provide and display his strength, proving worthy of being his alpha. The thickness of the odor was so prominent and intense, if he didn't know better he'd predict the other being close to his heat. His eyes closed in resentment. Wouldn't that be convenient? It would also explain why it had taken them so long to come and get him. It was a trap - an oh so sweet, alluring one without a chance to escape. But why? Why all the trouble just to get him to cooperate to whatever they were planning? 

Meanwhile the businessman had sat down nonchalantly on half of the tabletop, upper body still facing him, a winning smile on his lips. "Look doctor - I recently had an unpleasant run-in with some men who thought they could get a better deal out of threatening me. I guess, I don't have to say it didn't serve them well. Anyway, unfortunately, there's one nasty thing I didn't expect them to do."

With skilled fingers, the Omega opened the top buttons of his shirt, revealing plains of slightly tanned skin and spreading even more of the sweet aroma in the room. Stephen's throat felt rough, a few small beads of sweat on his forehead. But before he even got a word out, a soft blue glow caught his attention. Stark didn't seem to be irritated in the least, watching him as he spoke. "And that was to blow a bomb right into my face. Luckily I survived though some shrapnel pieces entered my chest, creeping closer to my heart. I found a way to momentarily lock them in place but I'm looking for a more permanent way of handling that matter."

In all his years as a physician, Stephen had never seen such a construction before - the bare metal and blue light gave it a supernatural flair. He concluded that it had to be an electromagnet when it came to bridling the metal. The opening in which the machine rested was heavily scarred, definitely not set by a professional. Did the Omega set it himself?! Their eyes met, Stark still watching him like a hawk. Strange was impressed by the bold, cold logic of his abductor. This method was clever, practical, had bought him more time to find a solution for the shrapnel problem. A true genius living up to his name. The dark veins around the metal casing though, looked utterly wrong against the skin underneath. Something seemed to go wrong, though he couldn't immediately guess what. It dawned on him that was he was supposed to provide the needed solution. Clearing his throat quietly, he answered. "Though I am flattered by you acknowledging my medical prowess, I have to admit that heart surgery was never my focus. I could recommend some of my colleagues, all luminaries in this field, I just-"

The other moved faster than Stephen realized in his compromised state, suddenly so incredibly close that he could feel the omegas body heat against his upper body, the inventor leaning over him. Much more noticeable was the blade against his carotid, tip pressed into the soft skin of his throat. Not cutting the flesh below, but with enough force to hurt. Hissing through his teeth he tried not to make an unnecessary sound, swallowing a curse. Their faces were only a few inches apart, a dark glint visible in chocolate brown eyes he shouldn't have missed in the first place. The other's smile stayed as if nothing happened. 

"Doctor, I really don't like people playing games with me."

The weight of the Omega settled on top of his lap, legs spread. The fine curve of ass was placed right above his groin and he groaned. Strange became painfully aware of his body reacting to the stimulation, colour rose to his cheeks. Stark leaned even closer, warm breath tickling his face. "I know you're proud to be a universal talent. That your steady hands can do anything - even remove a bullet from a person's brain without relying on technical aid. You're the best surgeon out there and I don't settle for anything less."

He tried to concentrate on something other than the warm body on his, struggling with the composure he was not allowed to lose. To give into his lower instincts now, to claim the Omega, to make him his, would be fatal. For a moment he forced himself to close his eyes to distance himself from all the impressions crushing him, but it didn't help. 

It would be so easy to give into the seduction, just to take and enjoy what was offered to him. Every movement of those sinful lips against his sensitive skin set it aflame, skilled fingers caressing his cheekbones and wandering down to his chin, the other hand still holding the sharp metal that could end his life so quickly. Controlling his every movement.

"Oh Stephen, I can give you so much. Not money, you have more than enough of that. I'm talking about power, influence. I can make your deepest, darkest desires and longings come true.". Tony's voice was a dark, silky purr, warm breath ghosting over his ear. "I can give you anything you want... if you agree to remove these dreadful shrapnels from my heart."

Opening his eyes again their gazes met. The omega leaned in, mere centimetres keeping their lips from touching. "Say yes Stephen - you know you want it."

He was out of his mind at that point but even later the surgeon had to admit he was right, he had lost. A curt nod was all he managed before long fingers wove into his hair, fisting it in a tight grip and pulled him into a searing kiss. The knife fell to the ground with a clank none of the two noticed, too indulged into each other.

Some hours later Stark left the room, shirt only halfway done, some buttons missing completely, combing through his messed up hair with his fingers. His guards stood silently, waiting for orders. A faint smile played around the corners of his mouth as he fished his STARK phone from the inner pocket of his suit, raising it to his ear. 

"Yeah Pep it's me - you can prepare the surgery room, we'll be there within two hours. Everything went according to plan.". Pocketing the device again, he hummed a quiet tune under his breath, while his goons followed him outside to the waiting car.

Alpha were just too easy to bend.


End file.
